the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Notability guidelines
Notability is a policy which states that certain subjects must meet a specific set of criteria in order to be considered important enough to warrant coverage in an article on The Super Babies Wiki. The intent of this policy is to increase the informational value of content on The Super Babies Wiki and prevent the proliferation of articles on low-importance subjects. Fandom and derivative works Fan sites A fan site must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *Around for at least five years, or, alternatively: **Active for at least two years and drawing similar traffic (per Alexa rankings) to longer established sites. **Has won the fansite award on the *Large-scale, active presence in The Super Babies fan community. *Wide readership and/or userbase. Parodies A parody must meet one of the following criteria to have a separate article: *Produced by a well-known creator of satirical content and released commercially. **Examples include: Peter Hellfire and Maniac News Flashes. *Produced by a fan, released non-commercially, and of lasting, widespread popularity. Parodies that do not meet either of these criteria are considered non-notable and will not be covered. Podcasts A podcast must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *"On the air" for at least three years. *Episodes produced on a regular or semi-regular basis. Podcasts that do not meet these criteria are considered non-notable and will not be covered. Unofficial guidebooks Unofficial guidebooks must be written by an author or authors associated with one of the major sites to be covered in a separate article. Books that do not meet this criterion may be covered briefly at List of The Super Babies unofficial guidebooks. Rock bands A rock band must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *Toured across a broad geographical region, such as a country or continent, not just played a few isolated shows in single city (e.g. Los Angeles or Toronto) or smaller geographical region (e.g. Florida or Ontario). *Recorded and released at least two albums. Bands that do not meet these criteria may be covered briefly in the "hub" article List of rock bands. Real people Anyone associated with the production of an official The Super Babies release — including the novels and their companion books, and the computer games — is considered notable and may have a separate article. Figures from fandom must meet the following criteria to have a separate article: *Produced one or more fan works that meet notability criteria. Unidentified subjects Characters An unidentified character can have a separate article if there is unique, specific information available that can be used to distinguish them from other characters in the title of their article. For example: *These characters' precise relation to a named character is known: **Baby Intelligence's grandmother **Annabeth's mother **Ladonna's husband **Abigail's sister *It is known where these characters worked and in exactly what position: **Mara Bode's Master **Sheriff Bladepoint's teacher **Grants' cook However, if the only information available about an unidentified character applies equally to other characters, such as their gender and loyalty/affiliation (e.g. "Superhero School girl" or "male Disciple of Quake"), then they should be covered in a "hub" article along with all other characters matching their description. In cases where a character does not meet the above criteria, but may still possess importance to the series, the article may be allowed to remain following the result of a community vote following the normal Voting policy. Swords A character's sword only warrants a separate article if it meets at least one of the following criteria: *At least one of its characteristics is known (i.e., length, energizers, materials, or rigidity). *Something notable is known about other than the targets slashed, such as particular design. Swords that do not meet either of these criteria are considered non-notable and will not be covered. Deletion proposal and contestations Articles which are found not to meet the above criteria will be tagged with and will be automatically listed in Category:Non-notable articles. The articles in this category will be deleted if the deletion proposal is not contested with valid reasons to keep the article (discussions shall be held in the category talk page).